RE Breaking the Chains - Tokyo Ghoul
by Tracy Leung
Summary: Kasajima Tetsuya is a 21 year old ghoul-human hybrid born from a female ghoul and a human male CCG Investigator who lives in Tokyo's 20th Ward lives as a hot blooded vigilante by eating and killing problematic ghouls and humans for 10 years turning him into a Kakuja. His father made a research serum that made it possible for ghouls to consume human food.
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

Kasajima Akihiko found out Asami, the woman he had been dating for 10 months was in fact a ghoul, despite the negligent boundaries between them he accept her into his life sheltering her from the CCG. He had previously been involved with creating the enzyme solution for ghouls two years ago, hoping the results of his work could bring ghouls and humans together to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. His job made him difficult to juggle between his ghoul lover and his work, after all he was a special class ghoul investigator. In order to help her fit into human society he fed her his enzyme solution that allowed her to to eat human food. The enzyme solution was still in its prototype stages and possibly contained multiple side effects for ghouls. Their relationship soon became intimate.

Asami fidgeted around the house as she started to move her belongings into his bedroom just as her boyfriend asked her before leaving for work this morning. She paced back and forth alternating between her and his bedroom placing her copies of Takatsuki Sen's novels on the shelf. Asami was scared of his fragile life as a human, unlike her who could only be harmed by a quinque. Nevertheless, she still loved him.

It was already evening by the time Akihiko came home from work , they both fell asleep when he was suddenly awoken by Asami's cries. She covered her eyes and mouth with her blanket the muffle the sound of her cry as nothing seemed to deceive her sleeping boyfriend next to her.

"Asami...Don't Cry...Tell me what's wrong" He asked, gently swiping her tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"I-I-I don't want you to die, Akihiko" She said, sniffing in between her words. Her voice was so muffled by the sounds her cries it was barely auditable.

She was right. Asami and Akihiko were both orphaned at a very young age and they both feared the day that they would lose each other despite their political differences. She wanted to protect him the best she could.

"Idiot" He scoffed "I'm not going to die until I'm able to marry you"

She stayed silent turning her head to meet his gaze, pressing her soft lips against his as he tightly wrapped his arms around her sharing their romantic moment.

A few months later Asami had been feeling ill in bed, Akihiko had called in sick in order to take care of his sick girlfriend.

"I'm going to Anteiku to get you the food" He told her, trying not to panic over her sickness.

"No Akihiko it's not that" Asami explained as she glanced down "I'm expecting" -Not impossible since the side effects of the solution was still unknown.

Akihiko felt a lost for words as he glanced down at the bulge in her abdomen. She roughly took his hand gently placing it on her belly as he felt the warm heartbeat of his unborn baby.

"If it's a girl I want her to be named Azumi. After this safe house you've given me" She laughed as she touched the bulge on her belly hoping the child to be born. "If it's a boy I want him to be named Tetsuya"

"W-w-wait Asami I want to do this officially so...here it goes"

"Wait official what?" Asami looked startled by her boyfriend's odd behaviour. She slightly clocked her head sideways confused at her boyfriend's actions.

Akihiko knelt down on one knee raising a shiny ring towards her exclaiming on the top of his lungs "Will you marry me?"

A smile curved on Asami's lips as she didn't hesitate to reply with a "Yes" following a nodd. She loved him, no questions asked and she didn't care about the consequences that went with it.

That day Tetsuya made Akihiko and Asami the happiest parents holding their prized newborn infant son at home. The paired were due to be married after a few months after the birth of their son.

They were able to hold a small wedding at a tiny local marriage registry, signing and reading each other vows and their marriage certificate.

Time passed quickly as Asami and Akihiko raised Tetsuya to toddler age, feeding, bathed him, taught him how to read and write for his age. Tetsuya was their world and often become a common topic between the two.

But late one night, Akihiko felt a rough tug on his pajamas as he closed the door after placing his son to sleep, he heard Asami confessed something to him that made him cringe to the stomach. A secret she had been hiding from him since the day she first met him.

"I-I-I'm actually an u-u-undercover Aogiri Tree Associate" She silently whispered, crying as she buried her head in his chest "sent here to investigate you for degrading the supremacy of ghouls"

He slightly pulled her away lightly gripping his hands on her shoulders "What are you talking about , don't even joke-" he nervously laughed, refusing to believe the truth that he just heard from his wife.

Asami widened her eyes in anger of her husband's stupidity, her eyes still filled with tears activating her kakugan and kagune "Don't you get it!" She yelled in his face, "I'm supposed to kill you" slashing her kagune at his shoulder immobilizing him on the floor.

"Asami, I don't care about that that-" Akihiko told her in the most calm voice possible, Asami interrupted his sentence as she dashed forward pointing her kagune in his face unable to complete the finishing blow as she looked into his eyes.

Asami's eyes again filled up with tears as quietly whispers muffled by her cries as she stabs her kagune into the wall next to his head "I can't…"-her feelings about him were bottled up inside, confused and agitated. She couldn't bring herself to kill him and their son. She leaves as Akihiko hugged her from behind tightly, digging his face in her back.

"Don't go, for Tetsu" He muttered. His voice was weak and shaking, slightly muffled against her back.

Asami slashed her kagune at Akihiko yelling at him for being so stubborn "I said don't come any closer. I can't" She added "A white haired male dove has also been investigating me" Akihiko's cheek was slightly lacerated by her attack, he slumps on the wall for support sliding down his back and he sees Asami leave shutting the door behind her.

"Daddy?" Tetsuya asked, sleepily rubbed his eyes "What's all this noise"

"Nothing Tetsu…" Akihiko quietly whispers to his son, hugging him as he closes his eyes.

Tetsuya innocently looked around but had noticed his mother wasn't there, the absence of his mother had lit up a concern in his mind.

"Where's mommy?"

Akihiko hugged his son tightly in response "Mom left us she's not coming back"

"w-w-Why...is it because mommy hates me"

Tetsuya's eyes already filled up with tears by then, after knowing his mom left him.

"Tetsu I'll always be with you"

Akihiko had hoped Tetsuya was a stronger key to bridge the ghoul and human world together, evidence that love between humans and ghouls existed.


	2. Chapter 1: Spiking Interests

Chapter 1: Spiking Interests

"Die, ghoul scum" The blond hair female investigator lunged forward in her heels at me with her whip like quinque gleaming in the white light of the laboratory, completely oblivious to the slithering twin centipede emerging behind her. The ends stalking movements behind her like a predator. I effortlessly dodged her attacks, alternating between her bikaku whip and her koukaku dagger. With my one eyed kakugan released, it was too late to falsely persuade them that I was an investigator while their signature grey trench coat.

"Tch, Chimera Quinque?" I thought, swiftly dodging all her attacks with a stack of Dr. Kanou's research journals held under my arm thanks to the lessons of sparing from dad all those years ago. I had experience dealing with these kind of fights, since dad's old quinque was a chimera between a koukaku and a rinkaku.

Her movements and attacks were slow and wide open. I could easily kill her as without my kakuja form but killing humans wasn't my thing, and it goes against father's code of fighting. I'd rather cannibalize ghouls then kill humans, unless they were a criminal. Her partner, a large tall man with dark hair as his iconic grey trench coat emitted a nostalgic smell, reminding me of the days of tagging dad around on round the clock patrols. He tightened his grip on his loofah like quinque ready to strike. The centipede tail closed in as the sharp blades for legs on it's body segment thrashed towards the female investigator.

"You idiot! Get down" I ran in tackling the blonde haired investigator on the floor, cushioning her head with my arm and hands as we both hit the floor accompanied with a loud shatter sound of glass and falling loose leaf notes scattering all over the floor. She repeatedly kicked me with her heels, trying to shove me off her. She clearly didn't like being saved by a ghoul.

"W-what's a thousand minus seven" His psychotic blood curdling laugh was evident of a that had lost its humanity. Completely taken over by his half kakuja form reaching the state of berserker insanity.

Amon expression flustered with confusion "He saved her?" those thoughts crossed his mind, as up until this the ghouls he knew were monsters and power hungry creatures for the flesh a humans as livestock.

I opened my eyes as a broken pieces of glass with a puddle of clear liquid leaked on the floor caught the attention of my eye "A-a-a-h! M-m-m-y s-s-s-t-rawberry cheesecake" I cried out like I yearned for the clear liquid that would allow me to enjoy the delicious strawberry cheesecake I bought earlier on. The tall dark haired investigator lunged towards the centipede hacking and slashing it's centipede like tail as he surrendered curled up crying over what he had done. The investigator lower his quinque over the white haired boy, and he ran towards his partner.

"S-s-strawberry cheesecake?" The blonde haired female investigator scoffed "Don't make me laugh, they way you ghouls mimic us humans makes me sick"

She gave a powerful kick with her sharp heel and shoved me off her , when a sudden acute pulsing pain erupted from the back of the thigh, lowered my guard as blood oozed profusely from the gash.. "Some sort of poison?" I thought. Poisoning might be possible as there were actual venomous centipedes, I limped towards the exit where the female and male investigators moved away from me as I crossed my path. They clearly wanted to fight me, but as their body language suggested they looked at me with fear and anger clenching their quinque briefcases. I stopped for a while slight muttering "Tch, Fucking humans" cursing as I made slight contact. I continued to limp over to the exit as I unknowingly left a trail of fresh black blood in my path. Other investigators closed towards my direction encircling me.

"Why don't you just let 'me' take over?" A childish voice rang inside your head.


	3. Chapter 2: Dangerous Encounter

Chapter 2:

"Why don't you just let 'me' take over?" An inner psychotic childish voice asked. I couldn't just let my inner kakuja ghoul self yearn to go beserk. Not when I'm fighting humans or investigators, they were my allies even if they reject me for who I am.

"You just shut up, I'll let you go berserk when I see her" I angrily muttered to my inner kakuja self, only letting him go berserk over while facing the one eyed owl.

The blond haired female investigator bent down and swiped a sample of my blood on the floor, placing the sample into a sterile sample cup, shoving it into her superior's hands "Investigator Amon, there's something that's been bothering me for a while. I'd like to confirm it with this." The female investigator directed her superior.

It was already nightfall when I stumbled back to my make-believe home; a simple hand made shed in an alleyway constructed with a few corrugated metal as shelter with a few screws that couldn't even shelter him from the drizzle of rain. Made it with the money he had earned doing a few odd jobs getting rid of problematic ghouls and humans then and there to make a simple living. My vision started to blur as a blood started oozing profusely from a deep wound at his abdomen, falling on the floor as the blood formed a puddle on the floor; applying pressure over the wound. It must have been that damn centipede earlier on, when I tackled down that female investigator.

"Meow!" Amber purred rubbing and nudging me upon hearing a "thud" sound at the door. Amber is my precious ginger tabby kitten that I found when I took one of my odd jobs, he was a kitten abandoned by his owner on the streets in a cardboard box soaked wet in the rain. He had a atypical cat behaviour, showing his affection and devotion to me whenever I needed him. I weakly raised my hand over to Amber, stroking his soft pure ginger fur as if I would never see him again.

"Good boy Amber" I weakly muttered.

He purred, then approached to nudge and scratch me with his claws in hopes that those actions would wake me up, frolicking around the house while his paws were drenched in my blood. Amber poked my cheek leaving a cute blood cat paw print on my cheek. He stopped and stared at me with his bright blue grey eyes.

Amber suddenly dashed over and ran out the pet door, he must have picked up her scent from my trench coat, her scent must have gotten onto me when I tackled her down. "Amber" those words weakly muttered from my mouth while still unconscious. He stopped at the female investigator's door and pounced at the doorbell until the blonde haired girl came out to greet this ginger kitten.

"Meow" Amber purred, encircling her leg rubbing his fur on her leg.

Maris, fuzzy large cat with a long hair and bushy tail hissed at Amber, disliking the amount of affection Amber was showing her owner.

"I'm Akira, you must be a lost little kitten. Come here" She bent down and carried Amber in her arms as if he was her own pet, petting and stroking his soft fur until moments later she discovers fresh blood on his paws. "This kitten, is he trying to save his owner?" She thought, narrowing her eyes

He suddenly pounced out of the girl's arms, meowing to signal her to follow him. Akira remained skeptical at first, but if it was a kitten who was desperate to save his owner, she didn't hesitate to refuse and followed her instinctive intuition. She followed Amber to his owner's home.

My blurry vision caught a glimpse of the female investigator with Amber in the alleyway, as she widened her expression with anger. She clearly had issues with ghouls.

"You're that one eyed ghoul we met at Dr. Kanou's lab!" She exclaims drawing out her Amatsu gleaming in the moonlight. She wasn't exactly fond of ghouls, seen from her attitude towards me in our earlier fight. She had the intent to kill me where she stood, slowly approaching me with her koukaku dagger as I tightened my grip on my katana quinque, prying myself from the floor.

"Amber, of everyone you could find why did you have bring her!" I uttered, but barely audible due to the weakness of my injuries.

The female ghoul investigator closes the proximity of the sharp end of her koukaku dagger on my head, as I closed my eyes accepting the punishment given to me for taking the lives of humans who were actually criminals, even still they were humans. I opened my eyes to the female investigator that had the sharp end of her koukaku dagger embedded into the concrete right next to my head, dropping her guard.

She rummaged around my belongs to look for a first aid kit, when she stumbles upon a framed photo of her mother and father with a familiar yet distant black haired man smiling right back at her. Her expression looked as if she remember seeing that man before, but she could bring herself to recall who he was. Looking back and forth at the dark alleyway, she helped me up using his shoulder for leverage taking me to her apartment. She laid out an extra futon, treating my wounds as she carefully rested him on the bed. The female investigator held amber in her arms while washing the blood off Amber's paws. After a while I fell asleep on the soft futon, exposing my weaknesses while sleeping.

I woke up to the female investigator redressing my wounds that had already started to heal up. Feeling a slight headache I tried to sit up only to feel a sharp pain, rupting a grunt of pain from my mouth applying pressure over the wound. only for her to shove my head back onto the pillow. I felt a tickle on my face as Amber nudged his fur against my cheek.

"I'm Rank 2 Investigator Mado Akira" She said, introducing herself while giving off an authoritative demeanor "And you?"

"I'm Kasajima Tetsuya. A ghoul hunter" I replied Why did you save me? You had plenty of opportunities to rat me to your CCG Organization"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't save you" Akira scoffed "It was for Amber and you're lucky today's Saturday and it's my day off"

Given the vulnerable state I was in last night Akira could have easily ratted me out to the CCG and killed me right then and there. Having a ghoul temporary living in her house made it difficult for her since she was a ghoul investigator. It was her job to kill and wipe ghouls off the face of this earth, like me. She clearly hated ghouls from the cold attitude she expressed towards me earlier on from the fight. To me, this moment looked like a repeat when mom left us and how it was hard for dad to raise me while killing of ghouls when his own son was also a half ghoul.

"Akira-san was it? I'm sorry to have bothered you" I raised my voice with a tone, roughly getting up from her futon packing my things holding Amber in my arms as I jumped out through her open window landing on the ground meters below, stumbling my way towards home. Turning my head I saw Akira at the window staring back at me.


	4. Chapter 3: Truth and Lies

A month has passed after that incident with Akira at Kanou's laboratory, at least it was a relief dad's research notes were taken by him. I'd rather it be in hands of someone human than with Aogiri Tree. With their ghoul supremacy and they probably use the enzyme solution to hide identity of ghouls from the CCG. I visited a certain small local coffee shop named "Anteiku" when I noticed a short attractive woman in her mid twenties blocking my sight of the entrance, her unstyled long green hair looked like she just made it out of bed uncombed. She was dressed in the blue one piece dress over her yellow sweater, her sense of fashion was nothing short of sloppy, making me cringe as I almost spat out the water I was drinking.

"Takatsuki Sen-" Those words automatically mumbled out of my mouth,.

"Hi Tetsu-chan" She greeted, tilting her head turning her head to meet my gaze. Her voice was child like. "She was actually waiting for me?" I thought.

"Takatsuki san how did you know my name?" I asked.

She grinned and replied "hmmmm...simple I remember you from the day of the book signing event"

"No way I thought, how easy for me to run into my favourite author on my street and waiting at the coffee shop I frequently visited on a routine basis" I thought. Takatsuki Sen was one of favourite horror novelists, I remember the restless nights of sleep from nightmares after dad used to read chapters to me as bedtime stories. A simile curved on my lips feeling the nostalgia of childhood.

"Do you want to catch coffee together" Takatsuki asked.

I replied without hesitation "Yes" I opened the door for her like a gentleman and entered Anteiku together as we were awkwardly greeted by the waitresses and staff. The black haired female waitress dropped her cup in surprise upon meeting Takatsuki.

"Oi, Irimi call the manager" The waitress quietly whispered next to her ear.

We sat down next to a window seat with a perfect view of the road outside and ordered a cup of coffee for the two of us. I calmly looked outside the window smiling at view as moments later the waitress came over with two black coffee placing it on our table. Takatsuki had a few sips of her coffee as she suddenly leaned over pressing her soft lips against mine.

"Is that any way to greet someone you just first met? Takatsuki san" I said in a nervous, blushing as I gave her a rough shove separating our kiss. "People are watching!"

"Normally no" Takatsuki replied, as she slowly approached me as her lips was near the proximity of my ear she grins and whispers "but Tetsu-chan you're special we need someone like you to join us"

She leaned backwards to her seat placing a contact card with her name and phone number printer on it on the table sliding the card to my direction with her index finger. "Give me a call, will you?" She said "We need your talent…"

She again lean forward, her lips approaching my ears whispering "to exterminate CCG" as my eyes widened with anger.

"Just a word of warning Takatsuki san..." I grinned "leave CCG out of this or I'll make sure you regret it"

The whole coffee shop fell into dead silence.

This was a fight between me and her, she wanted my father's research notes on the enzyme solution having Dr. Kanou mass produce this enzyme in order to hide ghouls right under CCG's noses, infiltrating their organization from the roots. The temporary effects of the ability eating human food were a perfect disguise for a ghoul supremacy terrorist organization, just enough to hide from the CCG.

Her faces says otherwise, she knew exactly where to pull my strings and pinpoint my weaknesses being protective of CCG and humans, unless they were criminals.

"It'll be a shame to ruin this aesthetically pleasing peaceful coffee shop don't you think?" I said breaking dead silence in the coffee shop, drinking a sip of coffee narrowing my eyes.

She weirdly chuckled in response, as she left her seat she sang "I'll see you around Tetsu-chan" Waving her hand as she went out the door.

Apparently there will be an attack between CCG and Aogiri Tree at the 20th ward one week later on this day. I am pretty good at reading the people's emotions, quickly understanding their desires and awarenesses. The way Takatsuki chuckled meant that if the coffee shop were to be destroyed she wouldn't care.

A week came in a flash.

Cold air howled across the battlefield, heavily stenched with the corpses of ghouls and humans piled upon the snow, drenched in red with the mix of ghoul and human blood. I quietly observed the senior investigators effortlessly taking down the one-eyed owl, childishly swinging his legs off the edge of the roof. Lying in wait for the one-eyed owl narrowing my eyes.


	5. Chapter 4: Painful Memories

"Owl Extermination Complete…" Shinohara states

The investigators raise theirs arms in joy to celebrate the long awaited defeat of the one eyed owl. The field was full of laughter and cheers. Amon turned to Akira, placing his outstretched arm on her shoulders giving her a warm welcoming smile.

"I'm sorry Akira, It took this long…to exact revenge for your father and mother" Amon said. He seemed depressed, even if he played a part of defeating the monster that plagued Mado san's health for years.

"It's fine" Akira replied. She was the one who looked forward to it's defeat all evening.

"Akira, I-"

A sudden loud crash came down behind them, concealed by the dust and smoke is a silhouette of a huge monstrosity. Behind that smoke curtain jolts of visible electric sparks as her humongous form towered over the investigators, the smile on her mask filled the atmosphere with her menacing and eerie presence, sprouting a mask like head with one eye and markings on the left and right cheeks with a huge smiling mouth. She held out a claws like a knife and swung it at Amon's direction.

"Let's put this to good use" Amon informed as he releases his Doujima ½ to it's bikaku form, extending a drill cell, with blades extending along the weapon with an armoured sleeve managed to deflect the Eto's attack. Until the fourth of fifth strike, Amon's quinque cracked and shattered, seriously injuring him. Akira runs to her partner embracing him, his left arm was already missing from the fight earlier with centipede.

"Amon! Watch Ou-!" Akira yelled as the one-eyed owl pulled Akira away from Amon's embrace, dangling her over her large giant open mouth, she struggled to resist her grip stabbing her fingers with her koukaku dagger until the one-eyed owl releases her grip letting her fall into her mouth full of saliva.

Within seconds I unsheathed my black katana quinque combined using the highest grade of quinque steel, a red Kakuja's kagune from the groove of the blade to the pointed end, leaving a powerful jolt of red lightning in it's wake. Piercing her between the teeth as I pull out Akira from between her mouth, carrying her in my arms.

"You came" She laughed in a blood curdling voice as I cringed "Tell me what you decided, we can join hands to annihilate CCG"

"I'm not interested in joining your little cult terrorist group Aogiri Tree" I spat "I never will"

The battle progressed no better as for the next few minutes. Within another 10 minutes Shinohara's leg was amputated, and partially impailed. She lunges forward slicing Juuzou's left leg clean off, as Juuzou tried to stand up. She stabbed Amon with her quill like kagune as I heard Akira's screams of agony.

Eto let out a creepy childish laugh and grin "Now you match"

Holding Akira in my arms I jumped off the one eyed owl landing on the floor 10 meters below, placing her against the wall of a building where she rested. Her eyes were filled with tears. I placed her on the snow next to her injured and fallen comrades, relieved she hadn't been severely injured, pulling my silver trench coat over her.

"We'll leave it at that, Akira-san" I cupped Akira's cheeks swiping her tears off with my thumb, leaning forward pressing my lips against her forehead. I carried Amber off my shoulder, and placed him in Akira's arms. As I turned to leave, I felt a rough tug on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Tetsuya san! About Akihiko-san I've always wondered why he never mentioned of you in his will to father" She said "and why his grave next to father's was always so plain and unkempt. It all adds up"

"And you're Mado san's daughter" I said "if I trust my instincts the research notes must be with you"

*****FLASHBACK******

10 Years Ago 25th December

"Mado san, Please open up. Daddy's going to die" I banged my tiny hands on loudly on the door late at night, wailing loudly and begging someone to open up. A white haired pale man in his 40s opened up the door staring at me with his fierce eyes yelled "what time do you think it is, my daughter's about to-"

He stopped at his speech when he caught a glimpse of his best friend slouched over his crying son, barely responsive. Looking around, he pulls him into the living room of his house when he weakly takes out an old journal of his research notes covered in his blood, raising it towards Kureo's hands.

"I need you to look over this for me" I weakly mumbled as his arm started to shake, passing out from bloodloss and exhaustion.

Akira sleepily rubbed her eyes as she held a teddy bear in the other hand quietly observing the event from the sofa of the living room.

"Akihiko! Wake up Wake up" Kureo yelled as he shook dad's torso "Don't you go dying on me too"

Kureo ended up taking dad to the nearest hospital as I ended up slouched over dad's hospital bed sleeping as I waited dad to regain consciousness.

The next morning I was awoken by a large hand patted on my shoulder "Let go get breakfast together us three before you dad wakes up" He said as I looked over to see Mado san and Akira standing beside him. I ate the medicine as dad told me if he was ever to be injured, and he was right. I followed Mado san and Akira to the canteen, we waited for over 10 minutes for Mado san to return with food on our plates. Fried chicken on rice. I ate the whole bowl of white rice and chicken not leaving a single grain of rice or meat on the plate. Mado san ruffled my black hair and looked at his watch.

"Tetsuya-chan let's go see if your dad's awake now" I stumbled to follow Mado san and Akira, when he came over holding my hand which was unexpected and walked towards dad's hospital room. He had the reading light on, which meant dad was awake. I rushed over to dad's room as predicted he was awake. Mado san and Akira followed, smiling and waving to us.

"Kureo I need a favor" Dad said as his expression narrowed "about the research notes I need you to watch over them"

"Akihiko what happened back then. Tell me!" Mado san asked

Dad raised his hand in objection and replied "Kureo. I promise I'll tell you about it when the time's right"

But dad didn't get to, after he was discharged he was ordered by his superior to hold off the one eyed owl where he was eaten alive and killed.

*****FLASHBACK END******

"We'll continue that later, right now we need to deal with our little problem" I turned and approached the one eyed owl.

I hesitated as a voice rang in my head.

"Why don't you just let 'me' take over?" An inner psychotic childish voice asked "if you did that, you can take revenge for your precious daddy. You don't want them to die here do you?"

I fell to my knees clutching my head in pain getting my inner ghoul take over, I transformed into a half of something resembling a horned demon three tailed cat. I let my ghoul self take over my body.

The battle went on for another 10 minutes as the one eyed owl and I enjoyed a blood thirsty fight pinning her down as I sat on her, tearing pieces of flesh off her with my bare teeth as the sound of tearing flesh drove my sadistic instincts insane, letting out a monstrous bloodcurdling psychotic laugh in between enjoying tearing the flesh off her back eating her flesh.

"Hey how does it feel to be tortured yourself" I laughed.

"Amazing! You really are her child" Eto sang "I'm finally able to have some fun" as she impaled her kagune into my abdomen.

We both reverted to our vulnerable human forms, as she embraced me with her arms around my waist. Her bandages slowly unwinded off her body revealing a thin young woman much resembling Takatsuki Sen, though more evil and sadistic in her form.

"Sen-" I weakly mumbled.

"shhh" She whispered pressing her finger on my lips.

Before I could finish the sentence Eto's lips were passionately pressed onto mine, silencing me from saying anything reckless. I had trouble describing her relationship with me as I hated her and loved her at the same time. As Takatsuki Sen I admired her writing and her childish personality, but as Eto I hated the way she treated humanity, dragging innocent victims into her wicked schemes. I tightened my arms around her waist accepting her as Takatsuki Sen. She pulled back slightly, separating our kiss. Two cloaked figures appeared behind her, who were probably hey lackeys.


	6. Chapter 5: Akira and Tetsuya

"Sen...If this is you way of asking me to join Aogiri Tree. I'm not falling for it" I childishly avoided her eye contact slightly blushing, expecting her to leave me alone.

Eto laughed in response "You're really just like your mother"

"What?"

She turned towards the lackey beside her as she signaled the cloaked figure to remove the good, revealing a female face with long light blue hair, much resembling Tetsuya.

"Tetsu" She yearned with a very soothing familiar but distant voice. She approached me trying to touch my right cheek as her scent trigger many unconscious memories, but the woman in the picture was blacked out.

"W-w-who are you?" I nervously asked, backing off from the stranger.

"I'm Asami. You mother" She replied breathlessly.

"M-m-mother?" I questioned as he widened his eyes in confusion.

"Yes Tetsu it's me"

Asami stepped forward placing her hand on her my cheek as I angrily slapped her hand off as my eyes filled with tears.

"You damn liar, you said you'll protect us but you left dad to die" I breathlessly yelled at her as I clenched my fists so tight they were bleeding. I could feel bones fracturing, but they healed immediately.

"I returned to Aogiri Tree…" She told him "...to protect you and Akihiko"

I narrowed my eyes "protect us?" I said feeling deceived "you can't do that by just leaving us"

"Tetsu, let me explain-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I yelled at her angry that she didn't protect dad when he most needed her.

"...explain what" I added "that you were too busy with your terrorist group to care about dad"

From then on we both started tearing up as I started rubbing my eyes, as my so called mother approached me and hugged me tightly, I longed for mom's hugs ever since she abandoned us while my feelings for her were rather confused. I did nothing but just stood there wiping my tears off with my sleep. The last time I cried was when dad died and because I was a ghoul I couldn't attend the funeral held at the CCG. Eto hugged me in her arms ruffling my black hair as I cried on her chest. I partly shoved her off childishly rubbing my eyes. She kissed me on the forehead as a good luck charm.

"Tetsu-chan, we'll play later…" Eto laughed leaving the area. "Your mother is an important asset to us, we can't afford to lose her"

I returned to the battlefield trying to approach Akira to comfort her but in that brief period I felt an acute stabbing pain at my abdomen. I looked down staring at a large quinque impaled in my abdomen. Before I could see his face, I fell flat on the floor and lost consciousness.

I abruptly woke up on a hospital bed unable to move my legs as they were locked up with quinque metal, as only darkness stood before me, everything around passed by very slowly which was exactly what I felt when dad died. I just laid there as tears rolled down my cheeks. I was barely able to glance at the gaping hole on my abdomen, that was unable to heal. My conscious started slipping away as my vision blurred, when within that brief moment I saw Akira's figure, slouched over the wall crying, by then my consciousness already faded.

(3 Year Time Skip) 25th December, CCG Graveyard

"Akira-san, I'm Rank 1 Investigator" I introduced myself bowing at her "it's an honor to work with you" She continued to stare at the graves of her father and Amon as I gave a heavy signal clearing my throat.

"Oh I'm sorry I was lost in thought" She said, her voice was calm and soothing exactly like mother's voice when she told me stories, except a hint of sadness in it. "you're here to visit Akihiko-san right?"

"umm...Akira about Amon-san I'm sorry I couldn't save him"

She chuckled in response "Tetsuya you're so sweet"

"Don't say things like that" I blushed, placing the flowers on dad's grave.

"We're working on the torso case" She said "If you see our Qs squad you're not alone"

It took us a few minutes to arrive at the her investigation room as she lightly introduced the members of Quinx Squad. My initial impression of the quinx squad was that they needed more knowledge, skill and training. All of which I have except writing. I'm terrible at it.

From what I heard torso is a ghoul who was a taxi driver that carves out his victim's limbs leaving him with the torso as he decorates it in his house. Apparently Sasaki was able to identify Torso within a month's time period. A few months passed as the torsos case was already near to the end.

It was a few minutes before lunch when I suddenly received a text from Akira asked to meet up at the canteen for lunch, while I already stumbled towards the canteen while I ran into Akira on the way. I patted her shoulder with my hand as she reverted her attention towards me.

"Tetsuya...I'm sorry about your father" She whispered "he died the same way as my mother"

"Akira it's okay" I said "I've also got something that I should have returned to you when I first met you at Kanou's laboratory" I reached into my pocket as I held out a ring like object and gave it to her as I watched her widen her eyes as she froze. I had found her mother's ring that her father was desperately trying to find.

She sighed, pressing her lips against mine as she pulled away slightly revealing a trail of tears from her eyes. She was still obviously mourning the death of her partner Amon, but found herself in love with her new partner. I let her decide before we both agree to start dating. She decided to start our relationship, and that's how our relationship sparked.


	7. Chapter 6: Confronted Feelings

She loved him despite the fact that he was a half ghoul, the kind that killed her beloved partner Amon. From the day she first met him at Dr. Kanou's lab she knew he seemed different than the other ghouls, the only ghoul who protected CCG Investigators, profiling him as the Dove's Knight.

"umm Tetsu?" She muttered "You don't mind if we switch to the curry restaurant right?"

"It's alright" I replied "it's tuesday right?"

Akira chuckled in response "You always know what's best for me, Tetsu"

"Of course Akira" I said "I need to look after you"

It's Tuesday, which means it was free naan bread day, Akira and I decided to spend lunch together at her favourite curry restaurant. I glanced over at the glorious food as I quietly stared at Akira stuffing her mouth with a piece of naan bread. She stopped halfway through her eaten naan bread and pointed towards me with a silver spoon, looking like she was going to give me the longest lecture of my life.

"That new squad and Mado's daughter are an embarrassment...that's what they're saying, I hear"

I raised my left eyebrow in response "Well they can say whatever they want about us...I won't let them talk shit about you. You're our squad leader"

Akira sighed "When I was given the job as your mentor I knew the risks"

I looked away feeling guilty being the one dragging my teammates behind because of my educational background.

"I'm sorry Akira...because of my incompetence. You had to step up for me in the meeting"

Akira chuckled, stuffing her half eaten naan bread roughly into your mouth "Stray dogs huh? You never changed"

To my taste buds the naan bread tasted like rotten maggot infested sponge, my face paled. I didn't feel well. I hadn't taken the dad's medicine since I lost the last resort of the medicine at Kanou's Lab. I covered my mouth as I felt like emptying the contents of my stomach.

"Tetsu...I'm sorry" Akira panicked.

Akira abruptly stood up knocking over the teacup, spilling the water onto the table as she leaned over to me, handing an ice-cold coffee to ease the taste. She looked worried over her mistake as a waitress ran over with a towel cleaning up the wet mess she caused.

"I keep forgetting that you can't eat this stuff" Akira blushed, placing the cup back to her dish

"I can" I said "I lost the last resort of that medicine trying to save you"

Akira leaned forward grabbing my tie, pulling me towards her as she presses her lips against mine. She slightly pulled away as her hands fixed my collar and tie. Her hands caressed my cheeks.

"I love you, Tetsu" Akira professed, her cheeks blushed red.

I laughed "I believe I'm looking at Akira being so vulnerable"

Akira and I left the restaurant with our hands held passionately together, it's unprofessional of me, after all Akira was my partner and mentor. I didn't care about the consequences that came with it, I needed Akira as much as she needed me. We walked all the way returning to CCG headquarters. When Takatsuki stood in our way.

"Sen? What are you doing here?" I asked, widening my eyes. Confused over the fact she was there.

"Why wouldn't I?" She laughed, glaring over at Akira while grab hugging my left arm "my cute little Tetsu-chan"

I tried to shake her off to her clinging "Sen what do you want with me? I told you not to find me ever again" whispering.

"Excuse me?" Akira asked raising her eyebrow "but who are you?"

"I'm Takatsuki Sen" Sen chuckled "I bet Tetsu chan didn't tell about how he couldn't save your father"

"Right Et-...Takatsuki that's enough from you!" I glared at her with the intent to kill "another word from you and I'll kill you"

While Takatsuki left, I again felt a rough tug on my trench coat as I tried to walk off. I glanced over my shoulder as Akira was the one who tugged my trench coat.

"Tetsu is what Takatsuki san said true?" Akira asked sobering over the sudden news.

"Akira Do you trust me?" I said "I'll tell you what really happened from my own words. Three years ago I was nothing but a hybrid ghoul who would accept money from anyone to get rid of problematic ghouls and humans, I was desperate back then I had no choice. That I met him by chance, I was asked to get rid of a ghoul living around that area. I passed that bridge purely by coincidence, I saw Mado-san passed out his face submerged in water, his leg amputated off.

**************FLASHBACK START*****************

"Mado-san Wake up!" I yelled, shaking him in hopes he would regain consciousness "Don't die on me like dad"

Mado san was like a father to me when he partially raised me when dad died. He looked after me like I was his own and fed me when I was hungry. He was my godfather. I left one night when I was old enough to find out who I really am. A monster. I tried to save him as I saw him lying on the ground with his face submerged in water.

He was barely awake, all I could do was the stop the bleeding from the source. All the blood and flesh made me hungry unknowingly releasing my kakugan in front of your father. He was somewhat conscious, his vision was already somewhat blurry.

"Tetsuya is that you?" Mado san asked waving his arms around like he's blind "I believe I let you see my vulnerable side after all. You're also my son too"

"Mado-san I don't think you know who I really am" I said, tearing up "I'm a monster just like the one who killed Kasuka san"

"I hate you for that" Mado weakly mumbles "but you're different. So please take care of Akira"

"Just stay strong I don't let you die like dad" I searched him for a phone but the phone had broken.

Mado san grabbed my hand "Just leave it I can't be helped I'm beyond help"

His hands turned cold as his grip slowly loosened and fell on the floor. I fell a lost for words when Mado san died, I felt a hole in my heart that wouldn't heal. He treated me like his own son when dad died. Heavy running footsteps caught my attention when I took Mado's communicator and ran away leaving his corpse on the floor.

**************FLASHBACK END*****************


	8. Chapter 7: Uncontrollable Rage

"Why didn't you tell me!" Akira sung her open palm across my cheeks, only to hug me after. She sobbed over my shoulders as I felt my mouth froze unable to tell her anything that didn't sound like an excuse. The only thing I could do was comfort her. Akira wasn't the type to hold grudges against her best friends. Still I could have done better, if she had a better partner I could have saved her father. Akira wiped her tears with her sleeve slightly separating their embrace "let's just go, people are watching" That moment the expression on the always strong willed Akira looked a bit aloof and unfocused. She abruptly grabbed my cold hand and turned around roughly walking forward. "Akira...Wait!" Akira wasn't the type of hold a grudge towards someone for a long time, still it was my responsibility to look after him as my godfather. I could have protected him if I was a stronger. "I can't. He was my so called godfather and I let him die" I looked away avoiding her eye contact. "Tetsu let's just return to headquarters" "Akir- W-w-what are you doing!" Akira grabbed Tetsuya's hand pulling him towards her grey car as she stuffed his head before he was able to say anything. "I'm sorry Tetsuya. I'll buy you a piece of strawberry cheesecake" "Akira...You know I can't" Tetsuya replied, looking on the floor lacking in confidence Akira smiled as she reached down in her pocket of her suit taking out a small see through glass bottle of clear liquid with the words printed "Enzyme Solution for Ghouls" "It took me a full year before I could perfect this solution" Akira said as she stuffed herself into the driver's seat "I shouldn't have kept this secret from you" "Akira...I'm glad. About dad's research notes, please keep it" Tetsuya said scratching the back of his head "I'm just glad it was you who was keeping it" I enveloped Akira into a hug in the car as we continue to drive towards CCG headquarters to prepare for the second Aogiri Tree suppression battle that night. I stayed with my Quinx squad rotation whilst Akira was moved to S2 squad. Akira and I had already been dating for a least a year and I knew she was the one and only partner for me. She understood me like no one else will. That evening I stood in front of father's grave and proposed to kneeling and holding a diamond ring to her. "Akira, will you marry me?" I asked kneeling in front of her Akira pressed her finger on her forehead for a while, then turning to glance at Tetsuya. "Tetsuya...I love you" Akira replied "So the answer is yes" She leaned forward pressing her lips on his, she pulled back slightly, grasping his hand in the process. They both made their way towards CCG headquarters to ready for the second Aogiri Tree Suppression battle. We were then shipped into the ice cold snowy weather, our squad separated into teams. Our squad was hit by a loud crash behind us when I felt several sharp teeth sink into my abdomen as I heard blood splatter on the floor starting to lose consciousness. I turned around to glance at the creature. "SS rated ghoul Noro" I muttered as I was thrown aside. Shiraizu and Urie both ran to my aid when I was suddenly approached by Eto as she wrapped her arms around my shoulder and neck from behind. My head slouched over her arms. "You're weak. That's why you lost" A psychotic voice whispered. "Let me take over and I'll solve everything for you" I watched as Noro heavily injured Shiraizu's abdomen as he used Nutcracker's kagune to block his attacks. "See. You're friend's are dying one by one" I clutched my hands over my ears violently shaking my head "Don't make me do this!" A loud demon's cat cries echoes across the battlefield, as it slowly emerges from the white smoke and mist from behind. It charges towards Noro as it sank his teeth down onto its jaw like kagune his protuding kagune like tails inpails Noro as the floor shatters and breaks sending them to the ground floor where the other investigators and Akira were standing by. A loud crashing noise thunders down behind them followed by a demon's cat cry. A inhuman flesh sound made the investigators cringe as they witnessed First Class Tetsuya's kakuja form feeding off the remains and kagune of Noro. "Tetsuya" Akira yelled as her hand reached forward to him "Is that you?" He turned around glancing over to Akira in his monstrous form as several male investigators shoved Akira behind them. "Associate Special Class Mado-san! Step back" He yelled "We'll handle it from here" His kakuja pounces at the male investigators thrashing around his 4 tailed kagune tail as it injures his colleagues and teammates with his sharp claws. Deliberately attacking them as if he had completely lost his humanity. "It's no good" His colleague yelled "He's completely lost it" The male investigator takes out a rifle loaded with lethal amounts of Rc suppressant bullets and fires at Tetsuya's Kakuja form. It took a while and Tetsuya quiet down and reverted to his human self unconscious. Akira stayed by his side until he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

 **The male investigator takes out T-human shooting a large gaping hole in his abdomen before aiming a rifle loaded with lethal amounts of RC suppressant bullets, until Akira hand forcefully lowered the aim of his gun.**

 **"** **What do you think you're doing!" Akira hissed.**

 **"** **...but Associate Special Mado san I have to follow orders!" He defended.**

 **"** **From whom!" Akira yelled grabbing the collar of her colleague "You'll kill him!"**

 **"** **I'm sorry Mado-san" The man shoved Akira aside rising his gun and shot a Tetsuya's kakuja form multiple times.**

 **The suppressant bullets hindered Tetsuya's ability to regenerate in his kakuja form forcing him to revert to his human state as he falls face flat on the floor with a large gaping hole in his abdomen, blood forming into a puddle on the floor. He heard someone running to him from a distance and his vision started to blur, the last thing he saw was Akira covered in his blood with a panicked expression, yelling his name over and over again.**

 **"** **Tetsu don't die on me" She whispered.**

 **He woke up staring at an unfamiliar ceiling, but tilted his head to Akira where she slept slouched over the hospital bed. He tried moving his hand to pat her hair when his range of motion was limited by a quinque handcuff chained tightly on the bed.**

 **"** **What is this!" Tetsuya yelled trying to shake off the cuffs.**

 **"** **W-w-hat...who-o….w-where…" Akira stuttered, rubbing her eyes from her abrupt wake up call from her fiance.**

 **She seemed rather concerned over his future with the CCG. Of course, if he was labelled a threat to CCG he would have to be eliminated like the rest of the ghouls.**

 **"** **I'm sorry" Akira said. "The higher ups are deciding what to do with you since you lost control of that demon"**

 **"** **Please don't let CCG to me away from you" Tetsuya panicked grabbing Akira's arms into a tight embrace "Akira...I'm a human...I'm a human...I'm human. I was born a human. I'm not a ghoul!"**

 **As they separated their embrace tears rolled down Tetsuya's cheeks, Akira's face was mere inches away from his when he felt her soft lips pressed against his.**

 **"** **Calm down Tetsuya!" Akira cupped her hands over his cheek "you are already a human to me. Nothing else"**

 **Akira reaches down into her pocket taking out a familiar silver ring engraved with her mother's name and attached it to a silver plated chain necklace. She then looped the necklace around his neck for good luck charm.**

 **"** **Thank you for finding for me when I couldn't" She blushed, bulking up her cheeks like a child.**

 **"** ** _Mom...please protect Tetsuya. He might be a ghoul but he's the one who defended me from the one eyed owl and he is also my husband-to-be" She thought._**

 **"** **Hey! Love birds" The prison guard yelled, sticking his baton against the metallic quinque cage. "You got another visitor"**

 **Arima walked in with his blank face, bluntly staring at Tetsuya.**

 **"** **Please just get on with it if you're gonna kill me!" Tetsuya scuffed**

 **"** **We'll let this one slide since you got rid of Noro" Arima said.**

 **Suddenly several red kagune wrapped around Akira, letting out a cry of pain while almost suffocating her. Tetsuya releases his dad's quinque katana pointing it towards the standing perpetrator.**

 **"** **Don't you dare hurt her" Tetsuya yelled pointing his dad's quinque at her when he widens his eyes in horror. "Mother?"**

 **Tetsuya frees Akira and stands protectively in front of her as the ring necklace follows his momentum.**

 **"** **I see you have that witch's ring on you!" Asami scoffed.**

 **"** **Don't you dare call Kasuka-san a witch!" Tetsuya cried "She was a better mother figure than you'll ever be"**

 **"** **And now you're in love with that witch's child" Asami laughed "has she cast a spell on you too? Tetsuya."**

 **Asami gave Akira a death stare when she released her kakugan, dashing towards Akira with her red kagune when Tetsuya knocks Akira on the floor unconscious standing where she was as her kagune impaled his abdomen.**

 **"** **Tetsuya" She gave them a psycho look licking her son's blood off her fingers "You really are you're father"**

 **Akira woke up staring at the puddle of blood from Tetsuya's wound, worried for him she hugged him while minding his injuries.**

 **"** **Akira don't worry I don't die that easily" He smiled at her.**

 **"** **I see you have no intention of joining Aogiri Tree, Tetsuya" Asami bluffed "You've have someone you want to spend the rest of your life with"**

 **"** **I don't want you to ever step foot into my family again" Tetsuya yelled "If you hurt Akira I'll kill you" Sending a death glare at his mother.**


	10. Chapter 10: Like any proud mother would

Chapter 9: Like any proud mother would

"That witch!" Asami angrily clenched her fists "she knew you were a half ghoul but still looked after you like you were her own. She wouldn't hand you over to me. Fortunately on the same day she raided our hideout I deliberately asked Eto to kill and eat her"

"What?!"

"Tetsuya, the reason you love Akira is because she resembles that stinking witch of your godmother" Asami laugh maniacally.

"Alright that's enough from you!" His fists shaking from anger. "Akira and I are going to be married tomorrow night and I can't have you destroy that."

"Tetsuya, please don't do what I think you're going to do!" Akira begged.

Tetsuya turns around, giving Akira a warm and bright smile. "Don't worry about me Akira, besides I can't keep my bride waiting"

"...please! I don't want CCG to take you from me. You're all I ha-umpf"

Akira's word were silenced by a Tetsuya's passionate kiss on her lips, then slightly backed away.

"I can neither live with you nor without you" Tetsuya quotes "I don't think that applies to us at all"

Tetsuya transformed into the kakuja form of a demon cat, pouncing on the walls as he digs his sharp kagune claws on the wall securing his position as if he was a gecko, his blood curdling screams shook the foundation of the building. Lunging towards Asami and Eto.

"If I remember correctly, cats prey on owls don't they" Tetsuya snickered in his kakuja form.

Tetsuya turns to pounce on Eto and turns her to her back and locks her down, with weight on her, securing her position with his hind legs and paws, bends over and begins to feast on the remnants of her kagune, chewing off her head as Asami watched. Asami backed away, only to a wall behind her.

"Nowhere to run now!" Tetsuya digs his claws into her.

"Please...no! Tetsuya-"

Just when Tetsuya was about to rip her into pieces, Arima shows up holding another T-Human, this time it was stronger than it used to be. Shoots Asami in the chest.

"I can't have you killing you own mother, Tetsuya" Arima said, his face completely emotionless "But I can't pardon your crimes this time Tetsuya"

"Arima I understand" Tetsuya sighed "but please let marry Akira tomorrow night. I can't keep my bride waiting after all. You can do what you want afterwards"

"It's agreed"

"Thank you Arima!"

 _ **Fast forward to the day of their Wedding**_

"I know pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" The lawyer stated.

Tetsuya wrapped his hands around Akira's hips and pressed his lips against his and swung her around.

"I love you, Akira" Tetsuya blushed, his heart racing inside his rib cage.

"I love you too, Tetsuya" Akira blushed too.

After the wedding every left their seat while Akira and Tetsuya returned to their new apartment as Akira began to cry.

"I don't want to leave" Akira sniffed "I can't survive without you"

"You'll be fine my love" Tetsuya reassured her with a passionate kiss on the lips, then slightly back away "I'm only gone for 4 weeks. Arima said he'd help me control my inner beast"

The two begin to loose logic from intoxication as Tetsuya pins Akira down on the bed, embracing him until both began to strip, passionately smacking his lips on her's as the two tightly embraced each other.

Akira returned to CCG as Special Class Investigator Mado, but while on a contract mission with several other to track a new ghoul raiding Ward 1. She collapses on the floor as she thought she collapsed from exhaustion. The last thing she heard was her colleagues running up to her, shouting her name over and over again.

"Take her to the CCG hospital ward" Akira heard one of the investigators muffled sound.

 _Beep...Beep...Beep_

Akira woke up to the rhythmic sounds of the heart rate monitor, as she stared at her fellow investigators.

"Why didn't you tell us you were carrying a baby inside?" One of the investigators asked.

"We heard from the doctor that you collapsed because of work stress was affecting the baby"

"I'm contacting Tetsuya, he needs to know about it"

"I don't need to bother him with something like this" Akira said, stroking her belly where the baby is growing "If I want to raise this child I have to eat human flesh"

Akira remembered that Tetsuya told her that he stacked human flesh in the food when he couldn't clench his hunger. She returned home on the 4th week, the day that her husband was due to be home.

Tetsuya rattled the keys and unlocked the door, and walked through the dimly lit corridor, he heard meat churning sounds coming from the kitchen that made him cringe and uncomfortable. Slightly opening the metallic kitchen door, he caught a glimpse of Akira sitting in the dark with only the fridge light to illuminate her. Tetsuya walked closer and looked Akira in utter shock.

"Akira? Is that you?" Tetsuya whispered.

Akira turned around with tears on her cheek, and the meat she happened to be churning on was a piece of human flesh.

"What do you think you're doing!" Tetsuya quickly grabbed the meat away from Akira shoving it away from her as her hand reached over Tetsuya shoulder trying to grab the piece of meat.

"Tetsu Now we're both monsters"

"Akira!" Tetsuya comforted her with his hands on her shoulder "tell me what happened!"

"I have to eat it so our baby can be born" Akira cried.

"Why didn't you tell me! I could have rushed here"

"This is all your fault" Akira shoved Tetsuya.

"...My fault?..."

"If we weren't so drunk that we did it, I wouldn't be pregnant"

"I'm just glad you're safe" Tetsuya sighed and hugged Akira. "You really should have called me"

"I didn't want to bother you" Akira looked away.

"Listen, You're Akira and I don't want you to degrade yourself to eat human flesh. I'll think of a way to produce synthetic human flesh with infused RC cells. It was thanks to you that I could eat normal food"

"Soon it will be the three of us!" Akira rubbed her belly like a proud mother.

"I'm glad" Tetsuya smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: The little one called Kasuka

**Chapter 11: The little one called Kasuka.**

4 Year Timeskip

"Kasuka! Get back here young lady!" Tetsuya yelled at his three year old daughter who was running around uncontrollably chasing amber and marie's litter of kittens around the dinner table.

Young Kasuka stuck a tongue at her father annoyed by his nagging "Bet you're trying to make me behave in front of mommy when she comes home"

"You little devil" Tetsuya ruffled her blonde hair.

Kasuka resembled her mother, Akira but had her father's personality. She was a kind soul, but for some reason she didn't have the traits that showed she was a ghoul. She was only abnormally more athletic than the rest of the rascals at her age group Akira continued to lead a special forces investigator's unit similar to Q's squad with Tetsuya as her faithful right hand man. Even Amber and Marie had a wonderful pack of litter of their own.

The keys jingled in front of the door.

"Oh!" Tetsuya smiled "Akira's home. Go get dinner ready"

"Roger, dad" Kasuka smiled as his little angel ran into the kitchen.

Tetsuya hugged Akira at the door, as she placed her arms around his.

"Let's start dinner" Tetsuya said.

"Is Kasuka already at the dinner table?" Akira asked worried.

"She is"

"Tetsuya you took your medication right?"

"You don't have to ask"

Akira and Tetsuya sat down at the dinner table, Tetsuya passed a piece of chicken leg to Kasuka and gave the other chicken leg to Akira.

"It's a bit weird, don't you think?" Tetsuya asked tilting his head "Kasuka can eat human food without the medication"

"She's been like that ever since she was an infant" Akira replied."I never fed her any human blood or flesh"

"Daddy, what are you talking about?" Kasuka asked innocently.

"Nothing dear, just that you're the special angel Akira gave me"

For some reason Tetsuya noticed Akira was oddly quiet even for her awkward personality.

"Akira. There's something troubling you isn't it?" Tetsuya asked.

"I can never lie to you...can I" Akira scoffed. "I met Amon during my mission"

Apparently Amon didn't die from that attack, he was revived into an artificial one eyed ghoul.

"He finally confessed" Akira expression looked confused "he...he kissed me, but I told him I was already married"

Tetsuya sigh "Akira! Look how many times have I...hav...I….huh? I...I…-"

Tetsuya suddenly felt dizzy, his vision blurred as Akira and Kasuka ran to him as he slid off the chair onto the floor.

"Daddy!" Kasuka yelled, her eyes welled up with tears shaking her dad if he was dead.

Akira drove Tetsuya and Kasuka over to the CCG Hospital.

At the duration of the journey, Kasuka looked after Tetsuya at the back seat and bent forward to touch his forehead. Tetsuya breathed heavily, sweating profusely.

"Mommy!?" Kasuka yelled growing concerned "Daddy's burning up"

Arriving at CCG Hospital, researchers took Tetsuya in for an emergency treatment, moments later a doctor approached Akira.

"Tetsuya is safe" The doctor informed "Tell me, what was the last time Tetsuya eat any human flesh"

"Well, four years ago he threw it all away for the sake of the child. Tetsuya was worried that she find it in the fridge"

"Well that explains it" The doctor laughed "his RC cell count was very low. We injected some RC cells into his blood, he'll wake up soon"

"Thank you doctor" Akira smiled.


End file.
